


Prefect Treasures

by Squarepeg72



Series: Prefect Chronicles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Surprises, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione and Gregory have survived the War ... now can they survive being adults?





	Prefect Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Alive by Sia, Treasure by Jason Polley, I’m Still Here by John Rzeznick, The Story of Oak by Gabriella
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/35852374192/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_Mia my love,_   
_I now understand why you spent so much time with Hagrid. His care and concern for the creatures in his forest amazes me …_

_My dearest Greg,_   
_Things never seem to slow down here. When I am not in training, I am studying where creatures hide or researching a some obscure law Newt Scamander wrote about a creature no one has seen …_

_Mia my love,_   
_First years never change. Hagrid had me take them into the Forbidden Forest to check on the unicorns as detention tonight. I don’t remember that working really well when our friends had it …_

_My dearest Greg,_   
_I never knew there was so much paperwork to make a simple change. As much as I love this internship, I may ask to move to a different division ..._

_Mia my love,_   
_It’s Christmas and the students have gone home. I miss you …._

_My dearest Greg,_   
_It’s New Year’s Eve and I am at work. I miss you too …_

_Mia my love,_   
_It’s snowing again. Hagrid wants me to take the Third Years into the Forest for class tomorrow. He thinks we can catch snow sprites …_

_My dearest Greg,_   
_Snow sprites only live in Bulgaria. But, then again, Hagrid has always been able to find creatures where they are not supposed to be …_

_Mia my love,_   
_Staring out the window of our classroom and watching it rain. Where are you?_

_My darling Greg,_   
_Staring out the window of this hotel and missing you. Do you remember where I told you snow sprites are found?_

_Mia my love,_   
_It is so quiet here. All the students have gone home and the professors are leaving for summer holidays …_

_My darling Greg._   
_It is quiet here. All the paperwork is growing and the time I have to complete it is shrinking …._

_Mia my love,_   
_I miss you. The feather sits heavy on my chest some days …_

_September -_

Gregory sat at the head table and looked over the table full of students. He wondered how he had gotten here. Three years ago, he had been corralling nervous first years into the Great Hall and shooting daggers at all the non-Slytherins in the the room. Now, he was an apprentice professor and waiting for an owl from his favorite Gryffindor. Time and war have a way of changing things. He reached up to touch the feather on the chain hidden under his robes. It seemed strange not to see a curly headed witch marshalling little ones to the sorting hat and then to their new housemates. But Mia was off doing things for the Ministry and had not been in England for months. He had invited her to sit with him at the head table tonight, but she was still chasing down snow sprite smugglers or some other wild dragon tale. As much as he loved working with Hagrid and the third year students, he missed the girl who wore the feather that matched his.

Hermione sat in a tent in the middle of a Bulgarian forest, staring out at nothing. She thought about what had lead her to this lonely place. Her apprenticeship with the MLE had turned into a permanent position and she loved what she was did. Hermione wondered what Greg was doing and then she remembered the date. He would be sitting at the head table, watching the first years be sorted into their houses. It was hard to believe it had been three years since they stared at each other across the Great Hall and let the divides of houses and loyalty color the way they thought about each other. She was writing a letter and rubbing the feather on the chain around her neck. The feather usually felt light and warm in her hand as she thought of the wizard that had given to her. But tonight, it felt different, she felt different. Hermione had not been home in months and was beginning to question if this is really what she wanted to do. She missed her friends and Greg. She had been so proud of him when he had been offered an apprenticeship with Hagrid last summer and he had decided to stay on at Hogwarts. She wanted to be sitting at the head table with him, watching the first years make their way to their tables after sitting under the sorting hat. But, instead, Hermione was chasing her tail and getting nowhere. Snow sprites were getting ready to come out of hibernation and she had to watch for smugglers. Just because the little beasties could make it snow anywhere, at any time, did not mean that they were meant to be caught and sold. As much as she loved her work with Magical Law Enforcement, she missed the boy that kissed her softly at the bottom of the stairs.

_October -_

Peeves was up to his old tricks and the Third Years were not helping matters. Halloween was just around the corner and the school was getting ready to celebrate. Mia had managed to get an owl through a few weeks ago and Gregory kept the parchment tucked in his robe close to his heart. She sounded tired and ready to come home. He was headed to the Owlery to send his answer to her questions and try to talk her into a visit soon. Hagrid had asked him to check on Aragog’s children after he sent his owl. Third Years always tried to lure a few into the castle to scare the little ones on Halloween night and Peeves was usually the one “helping” them. Gregory did not have time for all of this. He need to get into the library and check on his Third Year’s study session for their essays that were due to Hagrid by the end of the week. He had fun picking the topic, “Snow Sprites - Why they need to stay wild” had gotten him a grin from his master and groans from the students. He knew Hagrid would make him mark them, but he was also looking forward to seeing if the students actually researched the topic or used the parchments of misinformation he had hidden in the library. He had taken the myths and misconceptions of snow sprites that had filled Mia’s letters over the last few months and used them to make false essays to tuck into books that had the correct information just to see what students would do with them. Students were not the only ones who could use Peeves to help play a joke or two.

Peeves must have a cousin in her tent. Halloween was around the corner and things kept moving and disappearing from the places where she put them. Hermione was trying to finish her report on the snow sprite mess so she could go home. A rustle of wings at the door caught her attention. Letting in Greg’s Great Grey owl, Soot, she laughed at the indignant look on his face. Holding out a treat in one hand, Hermione coxed the owl over to her desk and removed the letter from his beak. Soot hopped over to her headboard and cocked his head. Hermione looked through her papers for a clean piece of parchment, quill, and ink so she could reply as soon as she finished reading Greg’s letter. She was soon giggling as she read Greg’s plan for his student’s essay topic and Peeves’ help. Wiping tears from her eyes, Hermione made plans to visit Greg at Hogwarts as soon as she was cleared to go home. She had needed this letter almost as much as she needed to see him. She thought over her reply and called Soot over to her. Gently running her fingers over his feathers, Hermione poured her thoughts onto parchment and handed it to the ruffled owl. Magical creatures were not the only ones that could bring joy and laughter into a dark day.

_November-_

Gregory had survived Halloween and was looking forward to a chance to get to Hogsmeade and relax. Hagrid had insisted that he take a break from planning lessons and go spend the day “just being a lad.” Gregory’s plan to see who was working and who was sliding had lead to interesting essays, some which he had copied to share with Mia when he got the chance. She had sounded much better in the letter he had received from his very ruffled owl. Soot never liked it when Mia played with his feathers as she wrote letters to him, but Greg had trained the owl to tolerate it because he knew she needed the connection. Closing the door to his tiny office, Gregory tied his green and red scarf around his neck and headed for Hogsmeade. A quiet corner at The Three Broomsticks was calling his name. A pint and some parchment were all he needed to make it a good day. As he settled into a booth in the back of the pub, Greg felt his chest get warm. He had only had one pint, so he knew that was not the cause. As he looked down, he saw a glow come from under his shirt. Pulling the feather charm out from under his shirt, he watched the words “I will come back to you ..” appear on the vein of the feather. The words only appeared when Mia was nearby. But she was still chasing snow sprites in Bulgaria, wasn’t she? Slowly, Gregory looked up towards the door of the tavern.

Hermione was finally home. She had survived her snow sprite adventure and was looking forward to wandering around Hogsmeade. Cerberus Langarm, head of her division, had told her to take a few days to enjoy being home before she reported back for her next case. “Go, enjoy Hogsmeade like you used to,” Cerberus said as she was waved out the door of the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She hadn’t told Greg she was coming home because she wanted a few days to decompress before she saw him. She also knew Hagrid was handing him more responsibilities as part of his apprenticeship and he was as busy as she was. Hermione was looking forward to the comfort of the familiar sights and sounds in Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade was recovering just like the rest of the Wizarding word. It was a reminder that new life comes from old wounds. She had enjoyed spending the day wandering through shops and looking for what was different or had stayed the same. Honeydukes was still as sweet and she was having fun picking through her box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor beans. She had even signed a couple of chocolate frog cards for little ones before she had left. But it was time to get something to eat and head back to her flat. Hermione pushed open the door to The Three Broomsticks and felt the feather charm warm. Was Greg here? She had almost gotten used to the weight of the chain around her neck and she often rubbed the feather when she thought of him. Hermione pulled the charm out from under her jumper and watched the words appear along the vein of the feather. He should be with Hagrid right now, shouldn’t he? Searching the room, Hermione saw a dark head look up in the back corner.

_December -_

Life is full of interesting twist and turns. Gregory stared out the window and watched the snow fall. Most of the students had gone home for the holidays and Mia was coming to visit soon. Hagrid had given up on trying to get snow sprites to live in the Forbidden Forest after Mia had talked to him. Gregory was ready for some quiet time with his Mia. It had been a wonderful surprise when they had run into each other at The Three Broomsticks. They had been trying to make time for each other since she was once again working out of the MLE offices in at Ministry of Magic. He was supposed to be marking midyear exams, but he was planning how he would spend the rest of this holiday instead. Mia was supposed to Floo over later in the day and he had to finish wrapping her present. Staring out this window in December was becoming a habit. He twirled the silver ring around his finger and watched the three diamonds twinkle in the vein of the feather. He was really nervous about this visit. Mia’s answer to the question he was getting ready to wrap in pretty paper was important. It was time to make bright memories while they watched the snow fall.

Life had a way of making you acknowledge strengths and weaknesses. Hermione stared at the fireplace in front of her. Her bag was packed and she had just spent a wonderful evening with her parents before they went on holiday. All she had to do was pick up a handful of green powder and say “Third floor classroom, Hogwarts,” and she would be with Greg. She was excited to spend time with him but she was also nervous. So much had happened in the last two years. Hermione knew her feelings for Greg had grown stronger as she waited for letters and they tried to cobble together time with each other. But time and distance had a way of changing people’s perspectives. This holiday was more than just two weeks with a dear friend, it was two weeks with the man she wanted to spend every day with. Running into him in The Three Broomsticks made Hermione aware of how much she missed him when they were in separate cities and how empty her accomplishments felt when he wasn’t there to share them. Hermione loved her work with the MLE, but she was ready to work for a department that didn’t ask her to spend months tracking down smugglers in far off place. She was ready to stay closer to the people she loved and the friends she needed to keep her balanced. Clutching her present for Greg in her hand, Hermione entered to fireplace and Floo’d to their place at Hogwarts. The room was dark as the dust settled.

“What’s on your mind, Goyle? You seem to be staring a hole through the glass,” she asked as she walked across the room to the window.

He turned and dropped to his knees. “Just wondering what I have gotten myself into, is all, Granger,” Greg croaked as he pulled her to his body.

Hermione had noticed something twinkle on his finger before she had spoken to him, but her curiosity was tempered by his greeting. “ I have missed you,” Hermione said as she ran her fingers through his dark hair and tried to get Greg to stand.

Instead of rising, Greg grabbed Hermione’s left hand and stared into her whiskey eyes. “I did not know how empty I was until you were out of my reach. I can’t do this without you … Hermione,” Greg shuttered as he took a deep breath. “Hermione, will you marry me?” As she whispered, “yes,” Hermione felt a silver feather wrap around her finger. She knew there was a special magic around Christmas, but she could never have dreamed for this declaration of hope and celebration.

_January -_

Gregory was up to his eyeballs in papers. Hagrid had turned over more of the marking duties to him and was spending more time in the Forest searching for Doxies after a Fourth Year suffered a bite last week. His desk looked like it had snowed inside and he feared an avalanche if he didn’t get down to business and get these essays marked. Mia had teased him about the ink stains on his fingers taking the place of the Quidditch callouses he used to have. Nibbling on the end of his quill, Gregory looked over at the bluebell flame in the jar on his desk. Hermione had been surprised to see it when he had showed her around his office. “Why do you keep that old thing?” she asked him as she watched the flame flicker.

“Beacuse my fiancèe gave it to me when we still were only friends. It reminds me that there is always a way to find light in the dark,” he had answered as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the silver feather ring on her finger.

They had a wonderful holiday and Greg hated to see Mia go back to her flat. They had resumed their nightly ritual while she was there and he still whispered “I hope you find a way to be yourself someday,” as he walked past the stairs every evening. August could not come soon enough.

Hermione was trying to find her desk under the piles of papers. Cerberus had agreed to her transfer to the Office of Misinformation right before she had left for her holiday with Greg and her predecessor had left a mess she was still working her way through. Her desk looked better than it had last week, but a slight breeze would result in a blizzard of parchment. Hermione was glad to be spending time on the Fourth Floor of the Ministry instead of chasing snow sprites through the wilds of Bulgaria. Greg had kissed the callouses on her hands and asked her if she missed the ink stains he had grown to love while they were students. Hermione sat at her desk and picked up the tattered quill she carried everywhere. Greg never did figure out where his favorite quill had disappeared to at the end of their sixth year and Hermione was not about to give it up. It was still her favorite quill to write with. But it was time to get back to work. She was meeting Ginny after she tamed more of this mountain. She had a lot to plan before August.

_February -_

The Fifth Years had lost their minds. Gregory was spending more time chasing them out of empty classrooms and talking points for inappropriate displays of affection than he could ever remember. Peeves was less trouble than the students right now. But, he wasn’t helping. Gregory had caught Peeves raining rose petals down over a couple in a fourth floor classroom just last week. Gregory was also wizard enough to admit he was just a little bit jealous. Mia was still sorting through the paperwork in her office and was not going to be able to Floo over for the weekend. He had already decided to sneak off to their classroom and read over the letters he had stored in the small box on the mantle. Gregory chuckled over one of his favorite memories from the past two months. The look on Potter’s face when he asked him to be his Best Man at their wedding in August was priceless. Peeves had been proud of him and told on some Hufflepuff Sixth Years as his reward. It still felt strange to count Mia’s friends as his own, but the Auror had become important to them both. Now, to get those kids out of his corner in the library so he could get some work done.

The Muggles had lost their minds. Somehow, someone had found an actual, magical Cupid and made a wish. Now, the Office was busy explaining away strange cases of love at first sight and implosions of long standing relationships. The Cupid had been caught, but the paperwork that had been created ment she would be spending the weekend in her office instead of in their classroom. Hermione fingered the feather charm on the chain around her neck. So much had changed in the last few months. She and Greg had decided to get married in August. Ginny was helping her pull together the wizarding side of the wedding while her mum was helping her figure out what Muggle traditions could be included.Hermione and Greg had given themselves a challenge because they wanted to be settled before the next school year started, but they were both busy with work right now. Hermione giggled as she thought of the look on Pansy’s face as she showed off the sliver feather on the ring finger of her left hand. Pansy shot firewhiskey through her nose during their New Year’s Eve Girls Night. “You … and Goyle … married … in August … What did you put in my drink?” she had sputtered while Luna had admired the “past, present and future” sparking in the vein of the feather. It was good to have friends and family that cared enough about them both to make Greg feel welcome and mend the cracks that the War had caused. Now, all she had to do was explain the rose petals flowing from the fountain at Trafalgar Square so she could go home and make a Floo call.

_March -_

Gregory was nervous. He was taking Mia on a date in London. It seemed strange to be nervous, but this is the one thing they had not done in their time together. He had made plans to take Mia to the Lide Cafe in Hyde Park. Gregory needed to get moving if he was going to pick Mia up in time to walk there from her flat before sunset. After a final check of his hair, Gregory, shrugged into his wool coat and stepped into the Floo. A flash of green sent him on his next adventure.

Hermione was staring at her reflection. She could not believe Ginny had talked her into this dress. She never wore all black and the silk clung to her every curve. Hermione didn’t notice the flash of green as Greg entered her flat. “I can’t stop thinking about you,” Greg whispered in her ear as she felt his arms wrap around her from behind.

“Greg, you’re early,” Hermione exclaimed as she turned around to kiss him on the cheek. “I still need to get my hair tamed and slip on my shoes.”

“I wanted to have enough time to walk with you before we eat,” Greg kissed Hermione’s forehead. “Besides, your hair is perfect the way it is right now … puffy and soft.”

“Puffy is not good, Gregory,” Hermione huffed as she used her wand to tame her curls into soft waves. “How far is the walk to where we are eating?”

“Good try Mia, my love. I am not telling you where we are eating, but it will not be a long walk from the apparition point,” he answered as he tucked her head under his chin. “Finish what you need to so we can go and eat.”

Sitting by the Serpentine as the sun set, Hermione and Greg enjoyed their dinner of fish and chips and quiet conversation. Plans for August were discussed as they walked along the Serpentine. Greg stopped as they reached an open field and pulled Hermione into his arms. Fireflies flickered in the dark as they held each other. Greg gently picked a firefly off Hermione’s shoulder and showed it to her. “Life’s biggest surprises come in small packages, Mia.”

“I can’t believe you feel this good,” Hermione whispered as she watched the firefly take off from Greg’s palm. Tugging at the the chain around her neck, Hermione pulled out her feather and watched the words appear. “I will find you …” she whispered.

Greg pulled the chain out from under his shirt and watched the words appear on his feather. “I will come back to you…” he replied. “All I know is I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Greg leaned forward and kissed Hermione softly. There were no more words needed to make this the perfect night.

_April -_

“What in the bloody hell is that, Potter?” Gregory exclaimed as he looked over the three inch thick binder Harry was holding like it was a doxie.

“It is your Groom’s Marching Orders from Hermione,” Harry said as he gently laid the object of their despair on Gregory’s desk. “Hermione said it has your lists of tasks to get done before August. I was afraid to open it, so don’t ask me what is there.”

“As Best Man, you have stuff to do in here, too. And I have essays to mark before the students get back from Easter Holiday,” Gregory said as he carefully lifted the cover. “This is not how I planned to spend my weekend. How much can she possible have put in here?”

“Have you seen her beaded bag?” Harry answered sarcastically. “Never question how much of anything Hermione can put anywhere.”

“Where did I put that list? I know I wrote down everything we need to get done today,” Hermione mumbled as Ginny walked through the door. “Greg should be doing the stuff in his lists with Harry …”

“Hermione, what are you mumbling about? The dress shop will not hold this appointment if we don’t leave soon and we have three stops after that according to the owl you sent last week,” Ginny teased as she handed Hermione her wedding binder from off the table in the living room. “Harry was grumbling about delivering tomes full of marching orders to unsuspecting groom as he Floo’d to Greg’s this morning.”

“Just because I like to have things organized does not mean that I create tomes of marching orders,” Hermione grumbled as she put the binder in her beaded bag and headed for the door. “I just want to make sure everything is perfect and lists make it easier to keep track of what needs to be done.”

Ginny giggled as they walked out of Hermione’s flat. “The boys have no idea what they are in for, do they, General Granger. Stop worrying so much. The most important part of August is not the event, it’s the promises that are being made.”

_May -_

Gregory needed to get to the library. He was in charge of the Slytherin study sessions for O.W.L.s and he was running late. As much as he loved Mia, her need for timelines and lists was going to drive him insane. He had been working on his vows while his Third Years had been working on their latest essay on common myths and misconceptions about Doxies. What he had not been paying attention to was the time. Gregory had felt like a Third Year himself as he heard Headmistress McGonagall's voice float through the classroom. “Mr. Goyle, do you intend to keep these students here through Professor’s Sprout’s class?”

“No. ma’am. Essays are due at the beginning of class tomorrow,” Gregory rushed to dismiss his students. “Study sessions will be in the library tonight after dinner, Class dismissed.”

“A word, Mr. Goyle,” Headmistress McGonagall stopped Gregory as he dashed for the door.

“Yes, ma’am?” Gregory replied as he turned to face her.

“Madam Hooch needs you to oversee Quidditch practices the rest of this week. She has matters to attend to at the Ministry and has requested you fill in for her.” Headmistress McGonagall turned to leave the room. “By the way, congratulations. I look forward to seeing you and Ms. Granger working in the same space again.”

Gregory stared out the open door as she walked away. Working in the same space? What was Mia up to now?

Hermione needed to get this owl sent. She was running behind on everything and she had a meeting with Cerberus in 20 minutes. Hermione could not find the notes she needed for the meeting or the message for Greg. She would much rather be working on the plans in the binder on her desk than going to this meeting. As much as she loved her work, Hermione would rather be watching the rain fall outside the window of their classroom with Greg. Time seemed to stop when they were in the same room together. Staring out the window of her office, Hermione absently fingered a file on her desk. She felt like a floundering intern when she heard Cerberus’ voice at her door. “Ms. Granger, do you plan to keep me waiting until the snow sprites come out of hibernation again?”

“No, sir. I was just looking for the report on the resolution of the Trafalgar Square incident.” Hermione replied as she grabbed the folder she had been seeking. “I am on my way.”

“By the way, Ms. Granger,” Cerberus paused as he stepped past Hermione’s door.

“Yes, sir?” Hermione stepped into the hall to follow him.

“Headmistress McGonagall has asked me to design a class for First and Second Years to help smooth the lines between those who came from the Muggle world and those who came from the Magical world. I thought you would be the perfect choice for the task.” Cerberus continued towards his office. “I’ll take that report now. I would advise packing for a few days before you come by my office to pick up your Portkey. Headmistress McGonagall expects you for dinner in the Great Hall.”

Hermione handed the file to Cerberus and watched him walk way. Pack a bag? What had she gotten herself into this time?

_June -_

Sometimes, we do not dream big enough. Gregory watched Mia work with First Years in the Great Hall as he walked to his next class and revised his dream again. Two years ago, all he had dreamed was to see her at the end of the storm. A year ago, that dream had turned into a wish to see his Mia every day. Now, Gregory was living in that dream and had to come up with better ones. He had been surprised to see Mia sitting at the head table for dinner last month. Headmistress McGonagall just smiled at him and asked Hermione to pass the salt. He found out later that she would be working with several of the professors at Hogwarts to create some new classes that would help smooth the lines between Muggle and Magic born students. Gregory was once again looking forward to evenings in the library and quiet partings at the bottom of the stairs. Gregory was surprised to see Mia walking out of the office beside his the next morning and it brightened his day to hear her talking to herself as she worked. What more can a man ask for when all his dreams are coming true?

Sometimes, reality is better than imagination. Hermione watched Greg walk by the door to the classroom where she was helping First and Second years prepare for their final exams. She never could have imagined this for herself. Two years ago, she was just trying to survive. Last year, she was finding her place in a world recovering from a storm that no one could have imagined. Now, she was working with Greg and other professors at Hogwarts to teach the next generation of witches and wizard to imagine a world where blood was not as important as character. She had been surprised by the summons to Hogwarts to help create new classes, but she was enjoying the challenge. Hermione liked hearing Greg teach his Third Years down the hall from her office. She missed him on the days he took his students outside for lessons and she had been surprised to see him supervising Quidditch practice her first week there. The Gregory Goyle she got to see everyday was so much more than she would have imagined all those years ago. What more could a woman imagine for herself than the man he had grown to be?

_July -_

Gregory looked around his sitting room. It wasn’t just his any more. He and Mia had spent most of the day moving all of her things from a storage container to his flat in faculty housing. He did not know how Muggles did this. Even using magic, he hurt in places he did not know he could hurt. Mia was in the shower and he was supposed to be finding her kettle so he could make tea. They still had a few weeks before the wedding and Mia would be staying in her guest housing until then. Right now, he had to find his way through the maze of boxes that was pretending to be his flat because he could not even find a path to the kitchen. They had time to sort through the boxes tomorrow. The students were all at home and most of the other professors were on holiday. It felt strange to have the castle almost to themselves. Gregory really wanted to go to bed, but Mia wanted tea after her shower. “Accio Kettle” Gregory finally resorted to magic and prayed the kettle was in a box on the top of a pile. He was in luck. Kettle in hand, he wove his way to the kitchen to fix Mia some tea. He was glad he had taken time to fix the bed this morning before they had started moving Mia’s things. Maybe he could talk her into spending the night here.

Hermione was enjoying her shower. She did not remember moving being this tough, but she had never moved all her stuff to one place at the same time. Greg was making her some tea, if he could find the kettle and then they were going to get some rest. Unpacking could wait until tomorrow. Hermione closed her eyes and let the hot water run over her tired muscles. The school had been quiet as they had moved her things into Greg’s flat today. She was not looking forward to the walk back to her guest rooms in the Gryffindor’s part of the castle, but until August, that is where she was staying. Hermione was startled by the sound of the whistle of the kettle. Greg would have her tea ready soon. Running her fingers through her hair, Hermione rinsed the shampoo from her curls and turned to grab her loofa. What she found was not what she had been reaching for. Greg had quietly joined her in the shower. “Hello, love. Need some help?” Greg chuckled as he ran his soapy hands over her back and began to massage her shoulders.

“I would not say no,” Hermione gasped as his fingers trailed across her abdomen. “You wash my back, I’ll wash yours.”

Hermione felt Greg’s hard cock press into her back. “I have a better idea. But first, we need to make sure you are clean all over. Moving is dirty business.”

Hermione leaned back into Greg’s chest as his hands explored her body. Words could not describe how good he felt and the the only sound she could seem to make was a slow moan. Greg kissed along her neck as his hands found and massaged her breasts. Hermione had to grab the towel bar at the back of the shower to stay on her feet. “Greg, please…”

“Please, what, Mia, my love?” Greg asked between biting kisses. “Please kiss me? Please wash me? Please touch me?”

Hermione took one hand from the towel bar and reached behind her. Running her wet hand over his throbbing cock, Hermione said. “Make love to me, darling.”

Greg shuttered at the feel of her small hand holding him. “You tempt me so, love.” Greg wrapped his arm under her breasts and raised Hermione to her tiptoes. “Hold tight, Mia.”

As Greg entered her slowly, she pushed back against him. Hermione reached a hand behind her and pulled Greg’s hair as he began to rock in and out. “So hot … so tight … so good …” Greg murmured against her neck between kisses.

Hermione was having trouble holding on. She could feel the tension coil deep inside. The slide of his hard cock in and out of her sensitive pussy was pushing her closer and closer to the edge. “Oh, love… “ Greg moaned as he pushed deeper.

Hermione’s body felt like heaven as Greg rocked deeper. He could feel her trembling around him and he knew neither of them would last much longer. Gliding his hand over her wet skin, Greg pinched her pebbled nipple. “GREGGGGGGG …” was all he could hear as he felt her go over the edge. One more stroke and he joined her.

After coming down from his high, he held her tightly with one arm and reached to turn off the water.

“Time to rest, love.” He whispered and he slipped from her body and lifted her into his arms.

“Okay,” Hermione whispered as she snuggled into his chest.

Greg found his bed among the boxes and gently laid Hermione down on the fresh sheets. With a quick flick of his wrist, Greg used a drying charm on them both. Hermione’s eyelids were drooping as Greg settled into the bed. “NIght, love,” Greg whispered into Hermione’s hair as she snuggled against his shoulder. “Sweet dreams.” Her tea was left, forgotten, on his kitchen counter.

_August -_

Gregory stared out the window as he tugged on the collar of his best dress robes. Friends and family were waiting for them in the Great Hall, but he was breathing in the quiet of their classroom. Today was big. He and Mia were getting ready to make promises that neither thought would be possible three years ago. His Mia was about to become his wife. Gregory was blessed beyond his wildest dreams in both his personal and professional life. Hagrid was sharing the responsibilities of teaching future witches and wizards about the magical creatures that were in their care and Gregory was a teacher first and Slytherin second. He had finally found a place he fit and people who saw beyond his name and his house. Gregory Goyle was more than anyone had expected.

Hermione looked down at the small silver feather in her hand. She still need to get in her gown and head for the Great Hall, but the tiny feather felt like everything. It was her present to Greg before the ceremony that would make him her husband. It was amazing how much had changed over the last three years. Who would have thought a Gryffindor and a Slytherin would survive a war that tried to end their world to build a life together. But Hermione and Greg had and the path in front of them was limitless. Hermione loved her work with the MLE and working with Headmistress McGonagall to develop new classes to supplement DA professor’s classes let her work in the same space as Greg. He still kissed her at the bottom of the stairs each night and she finally felt like she was at home. Hermione Granger, soon to be Golye, had found a place to put down roots and grow her family.

_“My darling Greg,_

_It seems like we are always sending owls for important events. Today is no exception. As I stand here in my gown waiting to walk to you, I know we have both become more and done more than anyone had expected. My path has always led me back to you and I cannot wait to walk into the future with you. You have always been my secret and my strength… and this new feather, our future._

_Yours Always, Mia”_


End file.
